


Working Your Way Through College {in which Avi does what he needs to do to make it through college}

by Himrqwerty



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himrqwerty/pseuds/Himrqwerty
Summary: Avi works at a strip club because reasons.





	Working Your Way Through College {in which Avi does what he needs to do to make it through college}

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Cologne by the Clean Bandits and watch https://youtu.be/D7lLdEZphwc?t=3m54s that before reading. The italics are lyrics from the song.

Avi scrolls through his music, looking for an entrance song for tonight. He’s working the best shift —  midway through the night, but a little closer to close. More people are drunk, or getting there, and are more willing to shell out big tips. His thumb hovers over a song, one that would be perfect. The thing is that it’s his favorite song, and he isn’t sure that he wants to spoil it by dancing to it.

 

He calls it dancing. He doesn’t want to taint his favorite song by stripping to it.

 

But he looks at his meager bank account and thinks about next month’s tuition, and he clicks it. 

 

He walks into work a little bit early because he has to talk to his manager about his set up. It’s different and no one has ever done it before, but Avi feels confident that it’ll get people’s attention. In a good way.

 

Once his boss approves it and muscles away to get everything in order, Avi goes to the bar and gets a glass of something —  he doesn’t know what. Just tosses it down the hatch and grimaces to whoever’s on the other side of the bar. 

 

When it’s his time to go on, he’s still by the bar. It makes his heart beat faster, but he lets the mystery build for a couple seconds. Once he hears the vocals start  _ when I walk into the club _ he starts to walk towards the stage. He swings his hips, but in all other ways he could be just another guy at the strip club.

 

Then the spotlight turns on  _ when I’m in the studio  _ and starts to follow him.

 

He reaches the edge of the stage right when planned  _ the truth is I’m not _ and turns around. He rests his palms on the stage behind him and launches himself into a cartwheel that places him a couple steps in front of the pole.

 

There are gasps and a faceless audience member reaches out as if to touch him.

 

He grasps the bottom of his button up  _ bass run through me _ and pulls it up and off his body. He turns again and basically runs to the pole, throwing his shirt somewhere backstage, arriving just in time  _ it’s mindblowing _ to jump to the middle of the pole. He grasps it with his thighs and leans back, his spine making a bridge to the audience. He offers a flirty grin and a wink.

 

He does some more showy and complicated pole moves, basically burning time and shedding clothes, until  _ whatever happened _ he picks an audience member and pulls them onstage. It’s the perfect move —  he gets to show off his amazing biceps and he needs a person for the next verse anyways.

 

He grabs the chair from the corner of the stage and tosses the man into it.  _ you and I  _ and he grinds on the man, basically giving a free lap dance. Or it would be free, except Avi can feel the man slipping a roll of cash into his tight bikini bottoms. He grinds and ignores the man’s hard on. He gasps when the dude grazes the front of his tight bottoms. He bites his lip and tosses his head back when it’s gripped with a firmer hand. When Avi full on moans, a second roll of cash is deposited.

 

This definitely was worth it. 

 

The last verse is approaching, so Avi gently —  showing off his arms again —  picks up the man and puts him back on the ground.

 

Then, he  _ bounce, bounce, bounce let me get  _ turns around and twerks for the audience.

 

And at  _ get-get-get low _ , he starts sex-walking backstage.

 

The music finally fades altogether, the lights go out, and the crowd screams and cheers and hollers until Avi emerges to gather his ‘tips’ for the night. When he bends, someone near the stage moans and tosses another bill next to him. 

 

It’s a fifty. Avi looks up at him and smirks, just a little. The woman gets on her tiptoes and says “what’s your price for a private showing?” and grins when Avi says “forty a song”. She nods and Avi points at his private-showing room.

 

When he gets off stage, he counts his money and it’s nearly triple what he usually gets, not including whatever he makes from this next lady.

 

He mimics her grin. This was totally worth it.


End file.
